Coffee is one of the most popular beverages in the United States. However the nutritional value of coffee is lacking. Medical reports put the blame on overdrinking of coffee on hypertension, sleep problems and other conditions. What is needed is a way to increase the nutritional and health benefits to coffee drinkers to mitigate some of the negative impacts of coffee consumption. The same is true and can be said of other beverages that lack nutritional properties.